Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for facilitating the use of a terminal in further consideration of user's convenience.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
The recent tendency of a mobile terminal market attempts to develop mobile terminals of various types to meet the diversity of the consumer's needs. The types of the developed mobile terminals are focused on the configuration that can emphasize the portability of the mobile terminal. The mobile terminal types for high portability can include such a type wearable on a user's body as a watch type, a glasses type, a necklace type and the like and are called wearable mobile terminals.
Considering the fact that a wearable mobile terminal is worn on a user's body, there are various ways for utilizing the fact. Particularly, since a wearable mobile terminal is able to exchange data with an external mobile terminal, it may be able to play a role as a remote controller capable of controlling the external mobile terminal. Thus, the demand for researching and developing a control method of controlling an external mobile terminal more appropriately and effectively by utilizing a wearable mobile terminal is increasingly rising.